A big secret
by dust2134
Summary: Naota has a secret and it involves school work participation. The only problem is that someone wants to know.


Quick notes: I wrote this fan fic on some other hentai subjects and combining some of my own.

I think some of you guys might find this kind of situation funny, I know I did so I built off of it. To come to think of it even I cant rember the first time I got it up, once you read the story you'll know what I mean.

Warnings: I rated this as an "R" because it has suggested adult themes and very much oral stimulation (witch was the story's plot) and a sort of multi-thought ending.

..........

"So…" said haruko with an evil grin staring at naota, now defenseless while getting back from the bathroom to his room.

"You mind telling me why you don't dress out for P.E. ( physical education) like the rest of the class for the past month, since the term started."

"Stay out of it." said naota angrily. "Besides, how do you know?".

"Ninamari told me. Besides she really wants to know, since you two don't talk much after school."

Naota now thinking really fast about an excuse to get her off his case.

"Uhh…..I get a really bad rash now that we are doing more stuff."

"Really… I haven't heard of you going to the doctor's or getting a note saying what you cannot do."

Oh no naota thought, she's really going to get to me now. Dammit why'd she had to ask now of all times.

"So…What is it, I hope it's nothing really nasty like a ugly scar."

"Just stay out of it because it's none of your business." said naota even more angrily

"Awa, am I going to make the big baby cry because I touched a soft spot." said haruko in a mocking baby voice.

"Come on naota-kun, you can tell me. I swear I wont laugh." This time trying to be honest.

"Well…. For you its easer to laugh because you're a girl, but…..but its too personal." said naota in a shallow condescending voice; forcing himself to move to get haruko's eyes off of him from the top bunk.

"Well…." in a more eager coming from haruko, "What's wrong."

Trying to voice up the strength, but knowing that she would keep on asking, and pressing on him.

"Well…." naota said weakly, "you know about the kind of shorts that they make us ware for P.E.

"yea … I've seen them and the point is…" said haruko with little interest, and digging her nose with her pinky finger.

"Well….. Its really noticeable." "What is?" said haruko now looking with interest.

"My….my" this time in a smaller voice "My penis" now finally saying in the utmost unconfident tone.

"Go ahead and laugh already" Naota saying in a not quite whimpering voice.

"What do you mean laugh" now looking at naota with a raised eyebrow.

" So how big dose it get, I mean if your old enough to get it hard?"

Now with a little confidence of haruko's interest,

"Well if you have to know……about eight inches."

"WHAT….E.E.EIGHT INCHES…..(Wham)……" With haruko's jumping up in excitement, she hits her head on the ceiling and then she falls down to the floor, but that dose not deter for her opportunity to see a 8 inch cock in her possessive hands.

"For a school boy…. that's pretty big to me….. Now this I gatta see…" said haruko almost rambling on.

" Well I just cant flip it out now…. I need intuition, besides dad came in here yesterday and took all of gramps old magazines….. But before naota could finish the sentence, haruko dashed to take off all of her clothes leaving naota to stare at his first real nude form of a female and soon developing a nose bleed.

"Well is this enough intuition for ya?" but the only response she got was a mix between a squeak and a shutter.

But then it was about a minute before haruko decided to take action and making naota take a seat on the bed. It seems a long time until naota finally gained control the uses of his body, but then he found out it was too late.

"Haruko-kun" Naota said weakly " you really shouldn't" But the eventual had happened. Ready to stand up and point to the top bunk was his hard dick, going through the top of his shorts and ready to meet haruko's throbbing eyes. Haruko was speechless but not motionless. She grabbed it with two hands and started to stroking it's shaft in smooth harmonious action. After about two minutes haruko decided if naota had enough or wanted more.

"How dose that feel naota-kun?" said haruko without no sign of slowing down

"It… it feels good, but don't stop". But at that very moment naota felt her talented tongue get to work on his cock. Without anytime to lose, his inflamed pressure made him arch his back and bursting throughout his body, giving him knowledge of his first orgasm.

"Wow… haruko…. That…. That was so good" nauto saying exhaustly. But haruko responded by saying "You ain't seen nothing yet kid".

...........

"So…" said Ninamari, the next day after confronting haruko in front of the bakery,

"Dose he have a better excuse this time or dose he has a real problem".

"Well…" haruko said almost weakly "He dose have a big enough excuse, but I don't think it will be any problem now"


End file.
